


Hate the Sin but Love the Sinner

by akihikoakausagisan



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: This fanfic is an add on to what I saw as happening after Junjou Romantica 2 episode 11. The hot tub scene;) Enjoy~





	Hate the Sin but Love the Sinner

“I don’t care what anyone says, I’m not letting you go.” Whispered Usagi as his big hands slipped from my face down my body.

”Hey! Watch it- stop! Not here!” I yelled as the big hands began to caress me down low.

“I said stop! Don’t touch me!”

”You mean ‘touch me more’.”

Usagi brough his face to mine as the steam curled around us, framing his face and making me blush harder.

 _Like how I take us being_ together _as a given,_

Usagi smashes our lips together and I comply, moving my tongue with his.

_and how we touch each other’s bodies like this more and more..._

I hear a low growl from him as we continue, the hot water stirring us up even more. I feel Usagi’s hardness press up against me.

_I feel like it really is all ok; just because usagi-San said so._

Usagi holds me down and ravages my mouth awhile longer before breaking apart for air.

_I could almost fall under the illusion._

Usagi slips off my boxers as as he stares into my eyes, slowly working his fingers to my hole as I blush and squirm. The water makes it easier and I relax my muscles around his fingers. He soon grows weary of this and removes his fingers, bringing his cock to my rosy entrance and slowly pushing in.

”No! Don’t move!” I yelp as he leans down and kisses my cheek.

“Misaki..” His voice was full of lust and love. “Fall in love with me..love me ten times, twenty times as fiercely as you do now..Until you can’t bear to be away from me.” He wraps his arms around me while bringing me up to be in his lap, still inside of me. I gasp and cry out, feeling his length get harder inside me and hit my deepest spots.

”Everything else, you leave to me. Whatever anyone says, whatever anyone tries to do, I will protect you.” He whispers to me as he embraces me. I wrap my arms more tightly around him as he lifts me hips slightly and thrusts up into me. I squirm and blush harder, crying out in pleasure.

_Usagi-San... he’s kind... too kind, and it almost made me cry._

Usagi thrusts again, causing me to bounce on his lap. 

“A-ah! Usagi..”

I felt his length throbbing inside of me as he continued his thrusts, the warm water splashing around us and sloshing where we were connected. 

“Misaki..Misaki..” He chanted my name like it was something sacred  and worthy.

I felt the warmth of pleasure bridling up in my stomach as I continued to bounce up and down on Usagi, the hot, eroticness of the situation fueling me further.

I could tell Usagi was close as well, feeling his quickening of pace and hardness throb even quicker. 

“Misaki.. I’m going to come inside you.”

i blushes and shook my head but couldn’t form words, I could hear myself moaning and gasping out as I began my own orgasm.

Soon after I heard Usagi grunt and felt his seed penetrate and paint my insides as he rested his head on my chest. 

I gasped for air as I relaxed a bit, still feeling the fullness and pleasure of Usagi being inside me.

“Ai shiteru.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ai shiteru = I love you


End file.
